Alice
by Mrs. Eater Evans
Summary: Alice is new at the Institute and Bayville High, and a certain Pyromaniac mutant has taken an interest in her. Sorry I'm so terrible at summaries. XD Mostly OCXPyro Will Contain: KittyXLance and RogueXGambit Will try to update as often as possible. Hopefully twice a week.
1. Chapter One

**Yay! My first fanfic! In this story Pyro will be attending Bayville High, and in the past seasons of the show he was just attending a different High School. So tell me what you think! XD**

**I do not own X-Men Evolution or any of its characters!**

* * *

**Chapter One **

"And here is your room, which you'll be sharing with two girls your age named Kitty and Rouge, I think you'll get along with both of them just fine." Professor Xavier said as we entered the room.

There were three beds spread throughout the large room, two of which were surrounded by various posters and were both hastily made. I smiled when I saw the three, large, bay windows by each bed.

I walked over to the neatly made bed and turned to the Professor and the white haired woman named Ororo, "I'm guessing this is my bed?" I said, setting my suitcase on it.

They smiled warmly. "Yes," said Ororo, "We'll let you get settled in. Your room mates should be back from school in about an hour. And Alice, welcome home."

I nodded my thanks before they left the room. I sighed with relief as I stared at my reflection in the mirror on my vanity next to my bed. With my bright, glowing green eyes and short, spiky black hair, I didn't _look _like a mutant. Just an ordinary everyday fifteen-year-old who might even be called a punk. In fact, I had noticed that every mutant I had met so far seemed relatively normal, why did everyone insist that we were freaks?

I slid off my long sleeve shirt and replaced it with a bare back strapless purple tube top that revealed my bare back and what appeared to be a tattoo of beautifully designed faerie wings that wrapped around my shoulders and waste. I smiled, I didn't have to hide my mutation here. In fact the Professor said I was welcomed to show off. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I felt a warm, tingling sensation as my wings detached themselves from my back and shoulders.

I took my iPod out of my pocket and turned the volume on high as I hummed to myself and put all my clothes away in the empty dresser next to my vanity. When I opened the bottom drawer, I found a small box, the Professor had said something about a uniform during the tour, but I had been to overwhelmed with everything to really pay attention. I grinned as I opened it to reveal a green and black suit with an X on the shoulder and an open back, obviously for my wings.

I finished unpacking my things and walked over to the window. A large group of teenagers were starting to walk through the large gate, carrying backpacks. They appeared to be getting back from school. _I hope Kitty and Rouge like me. _I thought nervously.

I sat on my bed as I heard loud footsteps in the hallway and two girls barged in, they looked up from what appeared to be an important conversation when they saw me.

"Oh my gosh!" one girl said, "You must be like, our new room mate! My name's Kitty, and this is Rouge!" I smiled as I looked over both of them. They appeared to be exact opposites. Kitty had a preppy, but cute style, she wore her brown hair in a pony tail and a friendly smile on her face, while Rouge was dressed in gothic looking clothes and make-up and wore a monotone expression on her face as she crossed her arms. I couldn't help but notice the front section of her hair was pure white. She didn't seem at all surprised by my wings. Although I felt Kitty's admiring stare.

So far, I liked Rouge best, she reminded me of myself. The type that hid their feelings from the world and never backed down from a fight. My deduction had always been spot on when it came to peoples personalities. And maybe it was just the new girl jitters, but I had a feeling that Rouge and I would get along just fine. I held my hand out to Rouge, "My name's Alice." I said in my normal monotone voice.

Rouge seemed alarmed at my gesture, while Kitty... Well she looked hurt at first but smiled anyways. Clearly it was rare for anyone to show kindness toward Rouge. She slowly shook my hand with her own gloved one. "Nice to meet ya." she said with a southern twang.

"Oh my gosh your wings are so pretty! You're like a faerie or something!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Uh, thanks." I said awkwardly.

"So that's your power? Faerie wings?" Rogue said unimpressed. Straightforward and honest. Yep, Rouge was definitely my favorite room mate so far.

"No, I can also control the elements." I said.

"Really? Like, all four? Fire, water, earth and wind?" Kitty asked.

"Yep."

"Can you control the weather? Like make it rain and stuff?"

"Maybe if I get more practice. I only got my powers a couple months ago." I replied.

"Well, maybe Ororo can like, help you, she can control the weather." Kitty said.

"That's cool. Anyone who can help me with my fire ability? That's what I need to work on most." _Yeah, it's what got me here. I set my own house on fire! _I thought to myself.

Rouge smirked, "Not at thah Institute, but there is a mutant who goes to our school who might be able tah help."

Kitty's eyes widened. "What, P- I mean John? He's like, a pyromaniac! He like, has actual conversations with his lighter! _And _he's in the Brotherhood!" she exclaimed.

Rouge scoffed, "What about you and Lance? He's in the Brotherhood!"

"What about him?"

"You obviously have a crush on him!"

"Whatever." Kitty dismissed it. She turned back to me and smiled, "So you want us to show you around?"

"The Professor and Ororo already gave me a tour." I said.

"Oh, well then do you want to go get some ice cream? I know a place that serves mutants! And we can go to the park afterwards!" said Kitty excitedly.

"Sure," I turned to Rouge who was now sitting at her bed reading a romance novel. "You're coming too, right?"

Rouge looked up. "Uh, sure." she shrugged and turned to Kitty, "You're payin' right?"

"Fine, but you like, owe me!" she said, grabbing her purse from off her dresser.

* * *

We stepped out of the Ice Cream Parlor, I licked at my double chocolate chip cone, trying to prevent it from dripping. My wings were back in tattoo form, but clearly visible. As we walked towards the park, my extra sensitive ears heard a crash and some laughing coming from deeper within the thick forest of the park.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked Rouge and Kitty with a quizzical look.

I thought I saw Kitty's eyes brighten up before she quickly hid her excitement. "It must be the Brotherhood! I forgot they hang out here after school!"

Rouge rolled her eyes, "You didn't forget, you just wanted tah catch a glimpse of Lance."

"Did not!" Kitty defended.

While they argued I threw what was left of my ice cream in a nearby trash can and started walking towards the sound until I came to a clearing surrounded by oak trees. A group of five boys my age, and maybe a couple years older, were hanging out and laughing about something.

A boy with strikingly orange hair noticed me first and grinned. "Ello there, little sheila!" he said in an Australian accent.

_Little sheila? He's hardly any older than I am!_

"Hello." I said calmly. I noticed the boy had a zippo lighter in one hand and a ball of fire the size of a golfball levitating in his other hand, I smiled realizing this must be the John kid Rouge had mentioned. I focused on my wings as they again detached themselves from my skin. When the orange headed boy saw them his grin grew even wider. Kitty and Rouge had finally caught up and ran up beside me.

"Ah, so you're a mutant too eh? Wanna join the Brotherhood?" he asked bluntly.

"Of course she doesn't!" Kitty said.

I frowned, how would she know? Who gave her power over my decisions? "Excuse me Kitty, but I don't think I don't need you to make my decisions for me."

Kitty's eyes widened and John just laughed. "Does that mean you will join them?" Kitty asked.

"I never said that, but I make my own decisions, no one else. _Got it?" _Before I realized what I was doing, fire from John's lighter found its way to Kitty's ice cream as it suddenly began to swirl around the cone, which in turn caused the ice cream to melt all over her hand.

"Eww! Now my hands are all sticky!" Kitty exclaimed, dropping her ice cream.

"I'm so sorry Kitty!" I said, "I'm sorry! When I get angry, my power over fire just gets out of control! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." Kitty smiled with forgiveness.

The Brotherhood stared at me in shock, well... all except for John, he just smiled deviously. Which, as hard as it is to believe, scared the hell out of me.

"Well we better get going!" Rouge said grabbing me and Kitty by the arms and dragging us all the way back to the Institute.

* * *

**And there you go! Please rate and subscribe! XD**


	2. Chapter Two

**Well here it is! Ugh another chapter on a school night, I'm actually procrastinating doing my homework... But oh well! Teehee.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

****"Are yah sure yah won't need help findin' the office?" Rouge asked as we walked through the large doors of Bayville High.

"No, I'm sure I can find it, you better get to class, you're already an hour late." I said with a smirk.

" 'Kay, see'ya at lunch then! And watch out for the Brotherhood!" she said before waving and running off in a different direction.

It only took me about five minutes to find the office, when the lady at the main desk handed me my schedule, I saw a familiar face exit the door labeled: Principle.

It was John.

"Ello again! Alice right?" he asked, walking up to me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well aren't you gonna ask me what my name is?"

"No." I said bluntly.

He looked shocked, and kind of hurt, "Why not?"

"I already know your name." I said, exiting the office and beginning to walk down the hallway searching for my 2nd Period class room.

"Hey, wait up!" John said, running after me. "You don't like me do ya?" he asked, once he caught up.

"I don't dislike you." I said, scanning my schedule. _Where is room 84?_

John smiled at my answer, "You want tah skip class and hang out with me and my mates?"

I shrugged, _Why not right? Might as well see why everyone in the Institute has a problem with them. _"Sure, but only for a little while, my 3rd Period is Art and that's one subject besides English that I actually like." I said.

John grinned before grabbing my hand and pulling me through the hallway. I blushed as we passed a classroom where I saw Kitty and Rouge working on a Science experiment. I smiled and waved only to see their shocked faces before being dragged away by John.

I laughed as we came to a stop in front of the football field, my hand still in his. He smiled, "We usually hang out under the bleachers. Come on!" he said, guiding me towards the bleachers. We walked under the bleachers and I saw the four other boys from yesterday.

"I'm here mates! And I brought the little sheila too!" he said when they saw us.

Before I new it the boy with silver hair was up in my face, looking me over. He zoomed up to John, then looked down at our connected hands suspiciously. _I'm guessing his mutation is super speed. _I thought.

"You brought the new X-Geek huh?" the silver headed boy said, he looked back to me, "Or have you decided to join the Brotherhood?"

I shrugged, "I might think about it."

"Yo, so your power is faerie wings and control over fire? You're like a faerie version of Johnny!" said another another boy, hopping over.

I tried not to gag at his smell before stifling a laugh, "I can't just control fire, I can control all the elements."

And yet another boy, taller, and... less... smelly, walked over. "So can you make earth quakes and stuff?" he asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Cool." My name's Lance and this is Todd and Pietro." he said pointing towards the other two boys. "And that's Fred over there in the corner." He gestured to a very... large boy leaning against the side of the bleachers.

_So this is the guy Kitty likes..._ "Well, it's uh, nice to meet you." I smiled.

* * *

**I know it's short but again, I have homework to do. XD **

**Please review! :D**


End file.
